


tell you're fallin'

by irrow



Series: She's God and I've found her [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, F/F, Female Ian Gallagher, Female Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderswap, they are the sappiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrow/pseuds/irrow
Summary: She knows Ian’s mind is made up despite what she says and suddenly she feels as if the air is stale and all she wants to do is touch her.(or despite the summary this is yet another fluffy girl gallavich AU)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: She's God and I've found her [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588273
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	tell you're fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> Read the previous fics in this series for context (they're all in chronological order and just as fluffy)
> 
> Apparently i really like these gals and this series has a sorta plot now ahaha Idk what this has morphed into but thanks for reading it!  
> (Full disclosure I am not American so apologies if some of this is a little inaccurate)
> 
> ((leave comments kudos and all that good stuff))

Ian breathes in the pillow she is curled around, inhaling just the slightest hint of Mickey’s scent. Mickey has only slept in Ian’s bed a handful of times but she has already firmly established which pillow is hers in the brash way only she can. Ian wants to bury her head in the pillow and ignore the blaring of her alarm clock for just another hour or so but instead she wipes the drool off her freckled forearm and dresses with an air of determination.

She thinks about Lip’s dumb face continuing to snooze past his alarm as she walks in the cold Chicago air to meet her ROTC commander. Ian sees the way Lip is willing to brush his own future off, waste the golden ticket everyone knew he had since he memorised the periodic table at three. She sees the new lines on Fiona’s face, the worried little indents at the corner of her mouth and the frustration in her eyes as Lip insists he isn't going back to school and watches as they grow deeper when he insists he isn’t going to college. Ian tries to tell him he is being a stupid fuck but she has always been better at being Lip’s ally than his life coach. Instead she resolves not to cause anymore of those lines. 

When she gets to her commander's dingy office she presses her fingers into her palms and ignores the unsurprised look on his face when she says her West Point application was unsuccessful. 

She picks at the skin on the side of her thumb and swallows her pride as he says he can see Ian as an army medic. He tells her he has noticed how calm she was when Brett sliced his arm open on a rusty piece of tin at ROTC camp and the way she easily explained first aid to the younger cadets without being condescending. Ian thinks back and remembers nights spent teaching Debbie CPR ,with the stolen ROTC first aid dummy, on the Gallagher kitchen floor. She remembers the warmth in her chest when Debbie had gotten it just right and recalls Brett’s blood rushing out that day in ROTC camp. While her fellow cadets panicked Ian felt a brief shock, like a cool glass of water being poured over her before it settled into her bones, and she knew exactly what to do. Brett’s sincere thankful face afterwards had stuck with Ian for weeks; she had been steady and dependable but most importantly she had helped him. It gave her a buzz that she wanted to experience again and again.

She spends the whole first period researching and feels the relief sink into her fingertips where they lay on the old school laptop. 

It feels suddenly like another puzzle piece may be slotting back into place.

…..

Her summer subject push for West Point means that if she keeps her grades up she only has one semester left of school instead of a whole year. So she focuses on her new ticket out; fuck Lip for resisting his. 

She grits her teeth when Mr Healy interrogates her about Lip’s college plans instead of checking her credits. ((Yes he got into MIT, no she doesn’t know if he is going, yes she knows he is an idiot)).

When Mr Healy finally looks at her transcript she delights in watching his face shift “an early graduate and a Gallagher huh?” Her smile slips little when he adds “maybe you can talk that brother of yours into using his brain”

She graduates a whole semester early and although the only subject she is brilliant in is English, Ms Seaton had asked for copies of nearly every essay she wrote that semester, her GPA is still better than she hoped. It’s not Lip level good, she has accepted that shadow long ago, but she knows it’s good enough for college. It's not academia Ian wants though; she wants the endorphins after her lungs have been pushed past their limits and the army with its certainty has filled her dreams since she was a kid. Lip may be able to wing life with effortless adaptability but Ian has always had determination in spades. 

…..

Her email arrives a week after she finishes saying that she has officially graduated and she will receive her high school diploma with the rest of her cohort at the conclusion of the school year. It feels like a little victory and the shitty Southside seems just a little bit brighter.

…. 

Ian doesn’t tell her family about her army plan. She lies awake cold and without Mickey the night after her graduation party and thinks it over; thinks maybe telling them now might jinx it before it's even happened. Ian’s always been superstitious, another Monica inherited trait, so she resolves not to tell them until it's set in stone. 

She feels like she is hoarding secrets these days and selfishly she is content with having things just for her after a lifetime of hand me downs. 

… 

She tells Mickey two nights later as they lie sated and silent in the moonlit glow of an abandoned building.

Mickey is catching her breath, her hand clutching the edge of the old blanket they spread out as Ian runs her long fingers down Mickey’s bare torso. 

As these summer nights come tumbling one after the other it gets more difficult for Mickey to even restrain her hands from reaching for Ian with a tenderness that just a year ago she never thought she could muster. She presses her blunt nails into the flesh of her palm and feels the moon shaped crescents ground her and she lies a little more firmly on the ratty blanket, feeling the fibres itch her bare legs.

She looks across at Ian again, cigarette perched against her lips with a graceful tilt of her head. The little orange flicker as she lights it illuminates her eyelashes and Mickey wants to count them, she is struck by the thought that she wants to live in a world where she has all the time to count Ian fucking Gallagher’s golden eyelashes. She wants to punch herself in the face for even thinking that. Not too long ago she would’ve punched Ian in the mouth for indirectly causing that thought. Now she can’t even fuck fat Andy Zahgo because Ian Gallagher and her stupid pink lips have fucked her up. 

Her hand is clenched against her own milky white chest, tattooed knuckles held together so they don’t reach out and smooth the frown line between Ian’s furrowed brow. She notices the uneven tense little circles Ian is tracing on her hip; “Whatchya thinking freckles?”

Ian moves to rest on her side looking directly at Mickey as she speaks “Just can’t believe I graduated Mick”

“Gonna use your free semester to try for West Point again?” Mickey says her teeth capturing her bottom lip and Ian’s heart skips a little at the fact Mickey remembers. Truthfully, Mickey has pretty much got Ian’s entire school and work schedule memorised even though neither of them acknowledge it.

“Nah turns out that West Point ship has sailed. Least it got me enough credits to graduate”

“Fuck man, going to college?” Mickey is kinda hoping she says no, she has had an earful from Mandy about fucking Lip and his college and as much as she likes hearing Ian talk she doesn't know if she can sit through someone blabbing on about majors and minors again. 

“Fuck no, think I’m going to enlist. Gotta wait a couple of months until I’m 18 so I can think it over”

“Seriously? What about that officer bullshit?” Mickey tries to keep her voice even but Ian can hear the inflection of panic buried deep 

“Think I want to be an army medic, maybe all your talk about officers dying first finally sunk in" Ian lets out a light hearted laugh and Mickey knows its an attempt to ease her own unexpected anxiety so she lets out a soft scoff.

Ian knows her too well though because she adds "like I said still got a while to decide though” and rubs the flesh of Mickey's hips ,soft and thick in contrast to Ian's jutting out, to soothe her.

Mickey knows eventually they will talk about Ian’s new plan; Ian is a stickler for hashing things out these days. She is all about communication now that Mickey has slipped out the ‘girlfriend’ word. Mickey tries not to let Ian know just how much she doesn’t mind speaking about couple shit but she knows she’s shit at hiding stuff from Ian; has been from the start. She wants to know what Ian’s thinking all the time even though she kind of hates how whipped that makes her.

She knows Ian’s mind is made up despite what she says and suddenly she feels as if the air is stale and all she wants to do is touch her.

Ian watches Mickey’s face tense, blue eyes darting to avoid meeting her gaze as she smokes steadily on a cigarette. She knows that Mickey wants her to explain but she can’t bring herself to think about a future she hasn’t mapped out yet when Mickey’s body is glowing next to hers.

Ian’s fingers reach out for Mickey’s other hand in the moonlight and she finds them on her chest. She unclenches them gently and takes her small hands in her big palms smoothing the crescents Mickey's nails have made and pressing a kiss on the ‘U-UP’ of each knuckle. Mickey watches and a small part of her wants to snatch her hand out of Ian’s grip, say some smart ass comment about how much of a pussy Ian is but then Ian’s eyes meet hers and all Mickey can do is meet her gaze in the fading glow of the moon. Ian’s eyes are so wide and sincere and Mickey wants to live in this moment with her for just a little longer. She tries to smother the thought that she wants Ian and her pretty green eyes to stay here away from towel heads and artillery. 

“We can talk about it later Mick, just want to fuck my girlfriend again” Ian indulges herself in her new favourite word and Mickey tries not to admit she likes the buzz she feels at the thought of being hers.

Mickey doesn’t speak, just lets out Ian’s favourite laugh and stretches her arm above her as she stubs her cigarette out on the concrete. Ian is once again left awestruck by the moonlight on the curves of her body. Mickey breathes out a breathless sigh and moves to straddle Ian, pressing kiss after kiss to the column of her throat and fluttering her eyelashes against Ian’s cheek. Its soft and Mickey’s hands are more tender than they have ever been as they cup her breasts. It is all she can bring herself to say; Ian thinks it is the best, most bittersweet congratulations she has ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos are v much appreciated :)  
> ((let me know what you thought/ leave some suggestions for these gals ))


End file.
